Mating With a Boov
by The Unknown Monster
Summary: It's Boov mating season and many are out looking for mates. Lucy just happened to be Smek's number one choice. Rated M for rough sex.


**A/N: Triggers for rough sex. Characters might be a little OCC. I do not own anyone.**

Smek had been staring at her for the past half an hour. And the way he stared was not a friendly way. Let's be honest. It was a lustful gaze and it was really pissing her off. She didn't think he had noticed that she noticed. She had tried to make a conversation with him, to make him stop looking at her that way. It was uncomfortable and awkward. She had excused herself into her room ten minutes ago. Anything to get away from his gaze. Where were Tip and Oh when she needed them? They left an hour ago and they didn't took him along. Now she was stuck with him until they got back. What were they doing anyway? Even Pig left to who knows where. So she was alone in her apartment. With Smek.

Smek, however, had other plans than sitting in that living room like an idiot all day long. No… He definitely had something fun in mind… Very fun. Lucy Tucci did looked rather… appetizing. She seemed to have experience in mating and Smek really wanted just that for this season. He wasn't looking forward to a newbie. His tastes always consisted on mature females and Lucy was one. She'll do. Besides from the heat of the Boov mating season, he did had his eye on her for a while.

Lucy took a look outside her bedroom window. That was strange, there was no Boov outside. Probably in a big meeting or something. She shut the curtains and laid on the bed with her eyes closed. She'll probably have a nap until Tip and Oh come back from whatever business they had. Her door was suddenly shut.

Or she should have locked the door. Stupid.

She got up and saw Smek in front of her door, locking it shut. He gave her a lustful look. Lucy gulped. He surely wasn't thinking… This had to be a joke.

"Lucy Tucci."

She hated when he said her name like that.

"Stay away from me." She said.

Smek looked momentarily hurt before going back to his lustful appreciation. "You haven't even let me do the finish."

"You and I got nothing to talk about. Get out of here."

Smek shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lucy. But I don't take orders from anyone." His gaze darkened a little. "Especially you."

Her breathing accelerated a little. "But you will take orders from Oh." She grabbed her phone and made a call to Oh's pad. He didn't answer. She tried to call him several times, but he never answered. There was only a message that the user was not available at the moment. She threw her phone to the nightstand. "Alright, he doesn't answer, but I will tell him what you've been doing all this time!"

"You might, but I do not think he'll care."

Lucy stared. "What do you mean?"

Smek simply smiled. "It's currently Boov mating season."

The color in her face seemed to have drained. "Oh's alone with Tip…" She breathed out. She angrily looked at Smek. "If he does something to her-!"

"Relax, Gratuity knew of the season and they had been planning on mating ever since."

"What!? Tip is too young! She could get pregnant!"

"Boov and humans are not compatible in the breeding area." He boringly said. "We can mate, but we cannot have offspring with each other. Therefore, it is completely safe. No diseases or offspring." He smirked. "In the rare case of a possible offspring, it would probably die before birth."

Lucy stared. He really wasn't thinking… was he? "You want… you want to mate… with me?" Smek shrugged. Lucy could not believe it. "But, aren't there more female Boov that might be willing mates?"

Smek shook. "I always had a taste on mature females. Most Boov females are too young and inexperienced for me and the others I am not interested in. I did always had my eye on you…" He blushed a little as he looked at her body up and down. "So I was wondering…"

Lucy was officially confused and scared. Never had she imagined that she would be standing in a locked room with a horny Boov who wants to mate with her. She tried to see the possible choices she had. She could try to escape, but she didn't exactly know what kind of strength the Boov had or any other special abilities, therefore, Smek could force her into having an intimate time with him. But if she willingly mated with him, then this could be over and everything will be back to normal. As normal as it could be with Smek around. This was just a natural thing for the Boov. Lucy sighed and looked at Smek. "Alright, I'll mate with you." She sat on the edge of her bed and Smek stepped closer to her. "But this will be the only time."

"Very well."

As Smek climbed the bed, Lucy laid on it. Completely at Smek's disposal. With forceful kiss, he started to undress her. He started to unbutton her shirt and her pants and pulled them off, leaving Lucy in her red bra and panties. Smek stood on top of her, grabbed her hands and pulled them over her head. He gave her a passionate kiss. Lucy tried to suppress it, but she gave a loud moan that sent shivers down Smek's spine. He liked it. He went to her neck, trying to find a particular sensitive spot. Lucy gave a moan. He had found it and he bit her hard on it. Lucy screamed in pleasure.

Lucy groaned. She was liking this. It was disgusting. She was disgusted at herself. The worst part was that she liked it and Smek knew it. Better go along with it then. She set her hands free and put them on Smek's chest. "Now it's your turn."

Smek smirked as they switched positions. Lucy took off his vest and threw it aside with her own clothing. She felt something poking at her stomach. She looked down and was surprised at the size of his member. "How do you even hide that?"

Smek explained. "We hide it inside. You know, like reptiles. Or the silly little things you call dolphins."

"Oh…" She said. "Are you sure that's going to fit on me?" She asked unsure.

Smek smirked. "Don't worry, dearie. I'll make sure it will." He blew her a small kiss that made her have the smallest of blushes.

Lucy was not sure how to make love to a Boov. She decided to kiss him first. But not just any kiss. A rough kiss. Smek moaned as he reached to her back and started to unhook her red bra. He grabbed the nasty little thing and threw it away. He interrupted their kissing spree to take a good look at her breasts. They were big, round and firm. He hadn't actually been in intimacy with a human before, but he could tell Lucy's breasts could be very much desired by the males of her species. ' _I wonder…_ ' He thought. He grabbed one breast and started to squish it and massage it at once. It made an immediate reaction on the human female. She started to moan. "You do know how to please a lady…" She moaned with her eyes closed. Smek smirked. This could be interesting. He grabbed both breasts and did the same as before with the first one. Lucy moaned and threw her head back. This was too much. Smek decided he would try sucking on them.

That was enough to throw Lucy over the edge. Now she was on full sex mode. She jumped up and down a little over him, rubbing the bottom of her stomach with the tip of his erected cock. She did this for a few minutes while Smek sucked on her hard nipples. It didn't took long before both cummed. Smek's seed was sprayed all over her stomach. Lucy breathed hard and looked down at herself and saw the lavender liquid. That was curious, Boov sperm was lavender.

Suddenly, Smek grabbed her arms and with incredible force, switched places again. This time, sat over Lucy's breasts, feeling them with his dick. He had a second orgasm and cummed all over her chest. Now Lucy's breasts and stomach were covered in lavender Boov sperm. He leaned in and kissed her on the neck before whispering. "I knew you were perfect…" He gave her another bite and Lucy winced.

She had no idea why she had denied him at first. He was wonderful and knew how to make her cum the right way. "Take me…" She breathed.

"Not yet." He smirked at her annoyance. He could tell she was ready to be mated with, but he wanted some fun first. He lowered himself and faced her red panties. They had a wet dark spot in between. He reached and pulled them off. He took a look at them. "Have I told you I love the color red?"

Lucy chuckled a little. She gasped when she felt Smek's tongue roughly enter her. She gave a loud moan. Smek pulled out his tongue and started to lick her clit. It was very wet and juicy. He entered her again, but this time with his fingers. All four of them. Lucy swore she was going to black out from the pleasure. Suddenly, the penetration with the hand stopped. Lucy opened her eyes to see what was going on, but at the same moment, she felt a sharp pain down in her hole. Smek had penetrated her completely with his cock. Lucy grabbed the edge of the bed for support as she tied to steady herself. That had definitely gotten her by surprise. Smek felt so big and fat inside of her.

Smek didn't like to wait. He was one of the most impatient Boovs he knew and when it came to mating, he definitely couldn't wait. He took a hold of Lucy's waist and as soon as he had penetrated her, he started to move up and down. He liked it fast and hard, although Lucy's face said otherwise. She was a mess of pain and pleasure.

Smek, of course, did not cared. He went faster, harder. Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She gave a loud pleased scream. She was being tortured. She liked that. She liked being at his mercy. The Boov went in harder with each thrust and each time it hurt Lucy. Smek's dick was too big for her. She was getting tired but Smek didn't have any signs on giving up just yet. How did he went so fast with such a big dick, she was not sure.

Minutes passed, then half an hour, then an hour passed and Smek kept on penetrating her like he had just begun. Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She was tired, naked and sweating. She was pretty sure she was even bleeding a little. She was guessing it was Boov instinct, they had to ensure their mates will provide offspring although Smek said that humans and Boovs were not compatible in that way. Suddenly, Smek diminished his pace and finally came to a stop as he let his seed inside her. There was so much of it that when he pulled out from her the extra lavender sperm dripped down from her pussy wetting the bed sheets. Lucy laid on the bed, panting, like she had just ran a marathon.

Smek panted. That was what he called good mating. But he hasn't finished yet. Lucy could say otherwise. She had never experienced a good session of sex like this one. Nor she had such a tiring one. "Lucy?" She heard.

Lucy lazily opened her eyes and looked at Smek. He was smirking, although he had a tired looking face himself. "Yes?"

"I have not finished yet."

"What?" Not… finished?

Smek grabbed her hips and turned her around. Lucy's face was hanging over the edge of the bed. No… After an hour of full penetration nonstop, she was not ready for an ass penetration! She made a movement to turn herself away, but she was too weak it was too late. Smek penetrated her full on the ass. She gave a pained scream. How could female Boov stand this? It was one thing to allow him to take her for a whole hour on missionary style, but having to endure the same thing again on her ass was just pushing it. She was even bleeding for heaven's sake and she wasn't even a virgin! But no… He had to go and put his big fat dick inside her ass. She gave a pained cry at the second thrust. But… she like the way she was tortured.

She gave another pained cry as Smek pulled her hair backwards. She could feel his legs bumping into her butt cheeks as he made a pleasured moan. He kept moaning. "You are so tight…" Lucy let tears freely fall from her eyes because of the pain, but she liked it. She moaned as well. "And you are so big…" She gasped at a sudden powerful thrust. "Break me… Faster… Harder…" Smek obeyed her command. He kneeled down his head close to Lucy's hear. "Cum for me…" He whispered. That was enough to make her cum fully. He bit her neck once again and Lucy moaned. "Yes! Ah! Yes! I love it!" She cried.

Just then, something Lucy said made him want to fuck her even more. "I'm your slave…" She had said. Smek went back to grab Lucy's hips and pulled her closer to him. His dick was hot and Lucy kept on crying. It hurt her. It tortured her. It made her beg for more. He spanked her hard on the butt cheek. Lucy suppressed a moan. This session was not over and she was already looking forward to their next one. She was sure there would be another.

This session, however only lasted ten minutes. So with a final thrust, Smek overfilled Lucy's ass with his lavender seed. He stayed inside of her for a moment to enjoy the sensation, not once letting go of Lucy's hair. Smek let go of her hair and the human female looked back at him with a tired but lustful gaze. Smek pulled out from her asshole and stared at it. It was red and filled with his seed, so was her pussy. But her pussy was bleeding a little and it made him feel bad for using too much strength on her.

"Don't worry about it."

Smek looked up at Lucy, who stared at him with a smirk. "I asked for it."

Smek gave her a sexy smirk. "Well, you were a really bad girl. You were not willing enough."

"Well, too bad." She turned around and sat in front of him. Her inner parts hurt her, but she could cope with it. "Was all this punishment enough?" She asked as she gave him a doggy stare.

Smek shook his head. "I don't think so. I have something else in mind." He smirked.

Lucy gave him a fake pained expression. "What do you have in mind?"

"Just this..." He leaned closer and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He went on kissing her gently. Lucy was surprised that even though Smek definitely liked rough sex, he could be a gentle kisser. Lucy kissed back. She could use gentle right now…

 **Glad you guys enjoyed it and if you noticed any grammar errors, please let me know. I think I did pretty good on my first story though…**


End file.
